User blog:Tamao1/TWoM and Tamao Blog 23/11/2014
Amity is coming along okay. It's not as great as I wanted it to be, due to some unfortunate events, such as the owner of Banishment quitting the whole game, thus forcing me to look for a new owner. As well as lending my warrior to another player, causing it to get scammed. I managed to get the warrior back, but I lost quite a lot, approximately 4M worth in items total. On my camper, I also improved my +5 Snow Hat 5 Crit to +6 Snow Hat 5 Crit, by spending only 50K! Unfortunately, it only gave 1 armor, unlike +6 Yeti Armor, which gave a 2 armor upgrade, from +5 to +6. I am now on 60 Armor with Stoneskin Volume 1. I am still looking for +6 Snake Gloves 4 to 5 Dex. I might buy +5 and attempt to +6 them. I also failed +8ing my bow again, draining another 250K off my bank, as well as reseting it to +6. Spent in BF3 is also easier to kill nowadays, but he always targets me now. My fame isn't really improving since the support crew in BF3 are simply aweful. There aren't many campers either. I am also still looking for +8 10HR Hunter Bow, so I can Level to 27 without worry. I still have my wing bow, but it's really collecting dust, being +7 and all. Irori leveled up again on her warrior. She really is incredible. She went from Level 1 to 32 in just 3 weeks. The 4th week is starting, but unfortunately, she will be taking her holidays now. The Amity guild November Event will end at the end of tomorrow. WHITEICE is winning so far with 3 secret action points, while LuluchVXTY is second with 2 secret action points. Coming in first in total normal points is oBubbles with an incredible 40 points. She managed to exploit the rules (which is what you are supposed to do) and use them to your best ability. This allowed her to get an impressive time of 4 minutes 46 seconds in Event 1: Level Hinder. A lot of Amity members have no idea what the events are, and also wish to not participate in them. They don't seem very interesting at all. The prizes are very good though. I still need to find a 1:1 ratio screenshot device, so I can photoshop an awesome guild photo, with everyone in it. Nor have I collected all the Timetables for each player in the guild. I also met magicsaku who hasn't played in aaaages, a few days ago. I am already trying to make her become attached to me. The account Liddyy which got scammed by xVICTORYx was bought by Doryy and her boyfriend. SunnyMufin got "hacked" and is stupidly trying to sell her Level 30 Magician account for 8M. I told her to PM me tomorrow, once she stops being silly with the offers. She hates everyone for some reason. Cc told her to gtfo recently as well, as she was being a pest. Ever since I forced my pet Iviey to join Amity from Toto, she's been focusing on her mage, Viale. It really isn't fair. ForestFox became active again, and refused to acknowledge that she had promised me to join Amity. A week ago, FoxyKnight left Amity for an unknown reason. I am not inviting him back. Nor does Irori want him back either. The scammed Liddyy, who became QBerryQ when StarThai (toon) took sympathy on her and gave her that account, she joined Amity. She promised to never leave me again, like she did with Liddyy when she was in Ribbon. Shockingly, she betrayed me yet again today, leaving Amity of AngelHeart. Rinchan02 really pisses me off. I spent so much time nurturing her, and her she is, talking behind my back and also stealing my guild members. I won't stop. People who get in the way of my guild and my dream. Gees I only want to make a happy community, like what happened with Ribbon. oNamo also entered our KoS list. I'll update that tomorrow, as I'm too tired right now. I did Dungeon 25 and 35 with Slashed, linglong and Weez. Weez asked me if I had "pois" during Dung 25. I thought he meant Cure Poison, so I replied yes. Then we went straight to Dung 35, skipping 30. Then I noticed that Weez asked for "pois" not "cure". Quite confusing. I correct him, thus we skipped GREYSKY and went straight to kill Mr Waddy. Slashed ended up with a Weap A from the Dung Chest while I got 2 Pet Crystals from Waddy. Everyone else got random things. I went to look for another Multishot 2 to sell on BT. I spent 20 minutes in LH 5 before my dad started annoying me again. I hate him. He really is a parasite, like he always was on our family. I am going to sleep, with lots of sorrow. Actually I'm a go watch anime on bed. I'll watch the new episodes of: SAO2, Madan, Ushina and then I'll finish off Tayutama. Tayutama really gets to my heart. I think it might be a score 9. It really hurts to have ForestFox deny that she promised me to join Amity. It's like fate. And I'm defying fate. Well so be it. While I still have one last breath, I will defy fate to the end! For Amity!!! But it still hurts. I wonder when Miyu would come on. I really want her warrior, and I'm very sure she will give it to me. XINXMAX logged on, and is selling her +7 Awand 6 INT in Bt. I missed the chance to invite her to Amity. I really feel XINX is my type. She left AngelHeart. I'm pretty sure she doesn't like how blind and proud RInchan02 is. This takes me back to the old days of Ribbon. Which also reminds me: QMikusan who was the first to report to me that Rinchan02 had talked behind my back before leaving Ribbon, nearly a month ago, QMikusan join AngelHeart. I really was shocked. Wow. The manipulative powers of Rinchan02, can probably compete with the manipulative powers of lukycharmz. I haven't seen bastard luky in a while either. I suspect he is training at Sky. I will tell some of my friends on Siras to scout Sky out a bit. Someone like lukycharmz really doesn't deserve to play TWoM. Oh justice, how blind. oOoMIKUoOo current owner also refused to sell that scammed account back to the original owner aka Miku aka oBubbles. Kind LegionIV also sold some more plat items to me. I should keep a closer tab on him, make sure no one else buys Plat off him and he only sells to me. Well, I will now go to sleep (cough cough watch anime on bed). Goodnight! Category:Blog posts